


Magical Little Red

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica and Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Implied more than shown, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is in Derek's pack, implied bad alpha Scott, implied bad friend Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: In which the Beacon Hills pack goes to help their allies only to be saved by an overpowered emissary.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 235
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Magical Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smartbuckley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/gifts).



> Made as a gift for Smartbuckley.  
> I hope you, and everybody else, enjoys this little thing.
> 
> Comments and kudos encouraged. Let me know if I forgot a tag

Peace and quiet have finally made it to Beacon Hills.

The kanima is long gone, banished by the power of love and Jackson the same douche he’s always been though he’s slightly more tolerable now that he’s pack.

Erica and Boyd had gone straight from Gerard’s torture basement to Derek’s loft, and while it would’ve been less painful having your teeth removed by being repeatedly hit in the face with a fist than make the two betas and their alpha talk things out like functioning human beings, they had eventually managed to move past them leaving.

Even Lydia, though nobody knows what she is, has accepted Derek as her alpha. In a lot of ways she acts like his second though officially the title belongs to Boyd who doesn’t mind sharing the responsibilities, especially when it means Lydia does all the translating of the old tomes Derek has gotten out of storage to line the walls of the study in the newly built Hale house.

~x~

The pack is lazing around one summer morning when the phone suddenly rings, a neighboring pack they’ve only just recently made a peace treaty with calling for help with a coven of witches. The wolves shamelessly using their enhanced hearing to listen in on both sides of the conversation, leaving the humans to piece together what they can from Derek’s side of it. All they really get is their alpha promising they’ll be there as soon as they can to help.

When he’s hung up on the other alpha he immediately makes yet another call. All of them can hear it connect though all they hear is Derek giving a time and a place and hanging up once more, telling them to grab their gear as they’ll leave shortly.   
Since it’s nearby and dealing with a coven shouldn’t take long Derek plans to bring his entire pack and leave the territory in the capable hands of his emissary; when they cross the border of their land he can feel the wards snap closed behind them and he knows he won’t have to worry about someone trying to take their territory in their absence.

Seven adults in one car feels a little cramped and it’s not getting better when his betas engages in every five-year-old’s favorite game of “are we there yet”. They’re lucky he’s such a patient person, otherwise he’d’ve alphaed them into keeping quiet years ago. (Truthfully though, he enjoys listening to them, is pleased they’re no longer too afraid of him to act like themselves around him, even if it’s sometimes driving him crazy).

When they finally arrive they’re met by alpha Miller and her second who quickly tells them everything they know about the coven, which isn’t much more than “a few people have turned up dead and then we found traces of a coven the size of which we do not know, and who may or may not be involved.” Derek leaves the questions to Lydia because she’s good at asking what no one else would’ve thought of before they’re offered to join the Miller pack for dinner and get a good night’s sleep before going out in search of the coven first thing in the morning.

The sun’s barely past they horizon when they take off in the morning, Isaac in the front since he’s the best tracker in their pack and Erica in the back since she’s the least stealthy of them all. It takes them a few hours to make it to the part of the forest where the Millers have seen the coven, but there are no sign of anybody having been here for who knows how long. At least that is until Jackson stumbles over a branch and the stench of corrupted magic fills the werewolves’ noses and they find themselves trapped by invisible bonds.

As if on que a woman steps out from between the trees, dressed in black robes and with a wicked looking dagger in her raised hand she looks like every virgin sacrificing with ever; despite her clichéd appearance they can all feel how powerful she is so they wisely don’t comment. As she steps closer to the pack more people come out from the trees dressed the same way as the leader but with noting in their hands.   
Once the woman is close enough she could reach out and touch Derek she stops and lifts the dagger high in the air. Behind her the coven begins chanting in a language he doesn’t recognize; he looks to the side and sees Lydia’s face scrunched in distaste as she’s no doubt translating what they’re saying.

Power gathers around them and the voice are reaching a crescendo, Derek carefully watching the woman’s torso is already preparing for the cut when she lowers her arm to swipe the dagger across his throat. Except the pain never comes, the people in front of them petrified and on Derek’s right someone steps forward – a tall, well-built man with dark hair curling around his ears, amber colored eyes, straight nose above a smiling mouth and clean shaven, mole dotted skin. He’s wearing a pair of dark jeans and a red hoodie, on his back hangs a wooden baseball bat, a gun holster hanging low on his hips, pistol in hand aimed right at the leader.

“Brynhilde,” he grins at the sneer she sends him but she doesn’t say a word. “This would appear to be a violation on your agreement with the true alpha,” he’s still grinning though he rolls his eyes at the last two words then continues, “not that it’s your first either, right?” She glares, her head stiffly nodding as if she has no control over the movement.

He turns towards Derek, the grin taking on a distinctly flirty edge. “Looks like little red has to save the big bad wolf today.” He winks and Derek can _feel_ himself blushing. Little red does something complicated with the hand not holding a gun, a ball of light gathering in the palm of his hand and Derek can see him pull the magic from the coven in front of them, watches them dry up the more is pulled from them until they eventually disappear in a puff of dust and with that the spell trapping them ends and they’re once more able to move freely.

Stiles spins the gun and holsters it, sends the ball of magic up in the air where it’ll dissolve and fall harmlessly to the ground. Derek takes the time to make sure his pack is okay then grabs his cheeky mate around the waist and proceeds to kiss him breathless to the sound of their pack’s cat calls. Stiles grins against his mouth and presses closer, gives as good as he gets.   
An instant of darkness, a pressure behind is navel and when he’s able to see again Stiles is lying on their bed with Derek on top of him, someone’s phone buzzing angrily on the floor, ignored in favor of reacquainting themselves with each other.


End file.
